


You keep me coming back

by heyitsVic



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsVic/pseuds/heyitsVic
Summary: Jake's been busy the last couple of days writing song lyrics. You don't want to interrupt him so you just give him a little something while he works.
Relationships: Jake Kiszka/Reader
Kudos: 12





	You keep me coming back

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a nice dream I had.

You can tell right away Jake is very excited about this new song they've been working on. He has been writing and writing on and off all weekend long. Normally Josh is the one in charge of songwriting, that’s a gift he has, he can easily come up with beautiful and meaningful lyrics to share their message of unity and love. But for the new album, all the boys have been more involved in that process too. 

Is Sunday and you're currently watching a rerun of your favorite TV show on demand, with a bowl of ice cream and a water bottle keeping you company while your boyfriend is sitting across the living room, on his improvised desk in front of one of the large windows. He's been working on his writing there for the last couple of days, stating that the lighting in the office room is not as good. Hence the improvised glass table as a desk there. He prefers the natural daylight coming from the windows. 

When you're done with your ice cream, you pause the show to go put the bowl in the sink. On the way back from the kitchen you pass by Jake and notice he's still very concentrated in his song writing process, headphones on, bumping his head to the music. He pauses it and scribbles something on his notebook, he presses play again, looks down at the lyrics, pauses the song again, writes some more, etc. 

You smile because he looks so cute, he’s very invested in his work. At the time you don't wish to disturb him so when you walk by him you simply kiss his head and make your way back to the big comfortable couch.

You resume the tv show but quickly lose interest in it. Your phone is currently charging on the kitchen counter so without any other distractions you turn your head to observe Jake again. He's wearing those black skinny jeans that accentuate his body in the best way and a dark shirt, almost completely unbuttoned of course. 

Why does he always have to look so good? Doing literally anything. Usually you don't have any complaints but he's been more busy lately, and you really want him to fuck your face right now. You feel your pussy clenching at the thought of it. 

You think the best way to get what you want and let Jake continue writing is by just going up to him and get under the glass table he's currently sitting on. 

So you quietly walk across the living room, getting on your hands and knees as you approach him to get under the table. He suddenly stops what he's doing when he notices you down there "Y/N what's...what are you doing, babe?" You simply shake your head and smile up at him "Nothing, Jakey. You just keep working, I won't stop you." You say in a sweet voice trying to sound harmless and convincing. Then you place your hands on his knees and smile up at him again. Thank goodness for the thick carpet and the sweatpants you’re wearing. Your knees will thank you later. 

He smiles back at you, knowingly, you scoot between his legs as best and as close as you can, you lift your body a little to place a kiss on his thigh and rest your head there, enjoying the feeling of his body warmth. When you caress his thighs he responds by grabbing you by your hair and gently massage your head with his fingers. But he continues writing with his other hand. 

You don’t want to wait any longer, so you get to work, starting by undoing his belt, then popping open the button of his jeans; the anticipation of having him in your mouth makes your heart beat faster and you pussy tingle. But just when you’re about to pull the zipper down he speaks up. “I never said you could suck me, Y/N.” 

Wait -what? You look up at him, all big eyes and pouty lips. He smirks, “I’m still working. I gotta finish this song and send it to Josh tonight.” Bullshit! You know Josh doesn’t believe in deadlines… You sigh and rest your forehead on his knee ‘I swear I really hate you, Jacob Thomas’ you think to yourself. “…but stay down there, keep me company.” He grins down at you once again and goes back to writing.

Of course you know the kind of games he likes to play, so you don’t give up easily. You keep your head right there between his legs, and star kissing his thighs, making you way up to his crotch, you kiss him right on his dick through the fabric. Then start mouthing him all over his crotch, your hot breath makes him get hard. “Yeah keep that up, baby… just feel me through my pants.” He tells you putting his hand on the back of your head.

You alternate with kisses and a licks every now and then to get him wet there. With all this attention you’re giving him you feel his cock quickly getting fully hard under his clothes, so you take your chance and cup him with your right hand; the shape and the heat radiating from his cock let you know he’s ready too. You finally undo his zipper and pull down the band of his boxers to free him. 

“Oh my…God” you whisper at the sight of him, hard, the head dark pink and covered in precome. Even if he was a bit of a jerk and made you wait for it, you don’t wish to do the same to him, so you go for it and start licking the wet head of his cock. His taste in your mouth makes your pussy water with need. 

You put your lips on it and kiss his head hard, then continue leaving more kisses all over his length, on each side and under it too. Then work your way back to the tip to finally pull him in your mouth. You delicately wrap you hand around the base and massage as much as you can of his cock with your tongue, he’s so heavy and thick, your pussy is practically aching to feel him inside. But you’ll have to wait a little longer for that, for now you have to show him how much of a pro you’ve become at taking him.

“Yeah just like that…shit Y/N” he moans leaning back on the chair and allowing you better access to his crotch. You pull your mouth away but keep stroking him with your hand to ask “Feeling good, Jakey?” “So good, babe.” 

You insert him in your mouth again and start to move you head back and forth, preparing yourself and you gag reflex for what comes next. You can tell you’re pleasuring him so well when his knees start involuntarily jerking up. You stop just to tell him “Stay still a little longer and I’ll let you fuck my mouth.” You take him in your hand again just to lift him up and lick the underside of his cock, you need to make sure he’s nice and sleek. You always stop to kiss the thick vein and feel him pulsing.

“We need to pull these down more…” you start with his jeans and boxers, he lifts himself from the seat just enough to let you pull his clothes off. He pushes the chair back to allow you to come out from under the table. With more space around you, you put you mouth around him again, taking him deeper and deeper. 

Your knees are really starting to protest this position but you need to hold on, because you want him to fuck your mouth to his heart’s content. “Alright baby, stand up.” you say and he obeys. You look him dead in the eye before you say “I want you to fuck my throat, Jake.” At this you swear his face goes completely red and he groans, he can’t form any words right now so he just does as you asked. You put your hands on his hips as he slides his cock in your mouth, he rocks back and forth, he starts slowly but little by little picks up a steady pace.

He groans more and moans every time he hits the back of your throat. You have to concentrate in breathing and putting enough pressure around him with your lips and your tongue. 

He’s holding you by the hair when you feel him tightening his grip on you, an indication of his orgasm approaching. “I’m -I’m almost there fuck, fuck Y/N.” You blink away the tears as you open your eyes to look up at him “I need to…” he doesn’t finish that sentence and just keeps thrusting his hips to your face. You stop your actions to pull away to take a deep breath and say “Cum in my mouth, please give it to me, Jake. I want it.” And that’s all he needs to hear to shove his cock back inside your mouth, carelessly fucking your face to get release. 

“I…fuck f-fuck yes” he breathes out loud as he empties his load in your mouth, you are more than happy to swallow it all. When he’s done he pulls away from you, and helps you stand up, your knees are feeling very wobbly. You wipe the saliva from around your lips before you kiss him deeply. 

“You’re incredible, princess.” He compliments “You know I love your cock, Jakey.” “Mmmm just my cock?” “I love you, silly. All of you.” He smiles and adds “Good. I love you too, Y/N.” When he moves to grab his boxers from the floor to put them back on you go lay down on the couch, you sigh satisfied with your hard work but still very wet in your panties and in need of release too. 

When Jake joins you there he kisses your stomach then begins to pull your sweatpants down “Your turn now.” With your sweatpants off he can see the wet spot on your panties, he uses his fingers to move them to the side to expose your pink pussy to him. “So wet for me…” 

“Jake, please.”

“You want my mouth or my fingers?”

“I want your mouth, your fingers and your big cock. In that order.”

“Of course, babe.”


End file.
